If You're Gay, What Does That Make Me?
by Roxius
Summary: After speaking to Rise about her blue-haired lover, Ai and Yumi decide to follow her and her 'boyfriend' to learn what exactly brought them together...and they all turn out gay in the end. Rise X Naoto, Ai X Yumi is love. Yuri, shoujo ai. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

A/N: Some more Naoto X Rise for you all, and Ai X Yumi too!! There's a really nice piece of artwork on Deviant Art now of Naoto and Rise kissing, and it's awesome, especially since I don't even know any Japanese artwork that has them actually kissing, so this is great to see!

I realized that this is more Ai X Yumi, than Naoto X Rise, although there's alot of each.

* * *

It was during lunch break at school when Rise Kujikawa was suddenly confronted by Ai Ebihara, Yumi Ozawa and several other snobby-looking rich girls.

"Uh...hi?" Rise spoke up nervously, holding up her palm.

"Rise-chan, I can't believe you never told us!!" Ai exclaimed without warning, speaking as if she and the other girls had been Rise's best friends since childhood, which obviously wasn't the case.

Rise blinked a few times in confusion, unsure of what the blonde girl meant. "...Uh, I don't tell you guys alot of things...since, well, I barely know any of you, so-"

"I can't believe you never told us that you have a boyfriend!!" Ai replied.

Now Rise felt more lost than ever before. "I have a boyfriend...?"

Yumi decided to speak up now, and she snapped, "Yeah! Don't try and act dumb! We all have official confirmation that we saw you making out with a rather handsome blue-haired man behind the local shrine two days ago!! Look!!"

She pulled out her cellphone, and after typing a few buttons, handed it over to Rise. A photo popped up on the screen; although it was kind of far away, Rise could definitely see herself and a certain blue-haired figure kissing passionately behind the shrine.

Rise blushed, and handed the cellphone back to Yumi. "Oh...you...you saw that...?" she mumbled.

"What's the problem, Rise-chan?" Ai asked with a shrug, "I didn't think you had it in you to pick up a hot stud like him! Way to go! We only really saw his back, but he definitely had a nice ass...so, what's his name? Is he foreigner? Does he have any specific fetishes? What's his favorite position in bed?"

Rise couldn't stop blushing at the very mention of her 'boyfriend'. Stammering slightly, she began to explain, "W-Well, I can't really tell you those others things, but...his name...it's, uh...Naoto Shirogane..."

Ai gasped, and the other girls did so as well in unison. "You mean, the 'prince detective'? You're actually dating HIM?!!"

Rise nodded slightly.

"But...but...but that doesn't make any sense!!" Ai cried, "Shirogane-san never even responds to any of the thousands of fan letters he gets every day! He's so absorbed into his work that he'd hardly ever waste time even looking at a girl! What did you do to make a hottie like him fall for you?!!"

At the mention of this, Rise couldn't help but smirk cockily, as if she was keeping a juicy secret all to herself at everyone's expense...which was basically what she was trying to do. "That's for me to know," she replied in a snarky tone, "And for you to never find out..."

Ai, Yumi and the others girls just watched in silence as Rise walked off down the aisle, leaving them feeling great desire in wanting to learn the secrets of Rise's success in the ways of love.

Letting out an annoyed huff, Ai crossed her arms and said, "I'm not going to let that slide...we're going to follow them, and find out just how intimate those two really are!"

"...Do we have to?" asked one of the girls.

"YES, WE DO!!"

---

---

---

After school, as Rise walked past the front gates of the school, a pair of thin arms suddenly appeared from behind and wrapped firmly around her waist.

Giggling, Rise looked over her shoulder, and smiled widely at Naoto, who smiled back and gave her lover a slight kiss on the nose.

"So...wanna go to the usual spot?" Naoto asked, gently nuzzling her head against Rise's neck.

Rise shook her head. "Uh, maybe we should just go back to my place instead...I hear the shrine's going to be pretty packed these next few days..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Uh, well...y...you know...yeah...err, it's not really important! Let's just go!"

Although she didn't quite understand it, Naoto did not question her girlfriend's wishes, and she happily followed Rise down the pathway, excited for what was yet to come.

However, unbeknownest to either of them, Ai and Yumi were now following them incognito, wearing large brown overcoats, black fedoras, and dark sunglasses. How these outfits would help make them more difficult to be noticed, no one could say.

"I can't believe none of the other girls were willing to do this but you and me!! Stupid, selfish bitches...totally useless..." Ai complained under her breath.

"Yeah...but, I didn't want to do this either..." Yumi replied, sighing.

"Then, why did you come with me anyway?" Ai asked her, slightly puzzled.

Yumi shrugged, and she did not reply. "..."

Ai was a bit creeped out by this, so she picked up the pace to try and put some distance between her and Yumi for a while.

'Why the hell can't I just talk to her normally?' Yumi wondered, facepalming.

---

---

---

Yumi and Ai had been following Naoto and Rise for almost two hours, when the redhead and her blue-haired 'boyfriend' finally reached their destination...the Kujikawa household, which wasn't located too far away from the tofu shop that Rise's grandmother ran.

Ai gasped, and almost felt like laughing out loud. "Oh my god...are they planning on doing...what I think they're planning on doing?"

"What? Do you mean 'sex'?" Yumi asked. She could be rather blunt when she wanted to be.

"SHH!" Ai hissed, holding a finger over her lips, "C'mon...I really wanna see just how 'perfect' this detective prince is claimed to be..."

"You're kinda perverted, Ai," Yumi remarked sarcastically, "You should definitely join the drama club with me! We could always use someone whose most talented at playing as bitchs with no moral standings whatsoever..."

Ai grumbled in annoyance, pretending to ignore Yumi's comment as she quietly tip-toed towards the building. Luckily, Rise's room was located on the ground floor, and she had a rather large window. Although the curtains were pulled over, making it near impossible for Ai to see anything, she was still able to make out some of their words when she pressed her ear against the glass.

"Ooh, Naoto-kun...that feels so good..."

"Just...just hold still...I gotta unhook my bra first..."

"Please, hurry...I need your love so bad right now..."

"Don't worry...I'll give you all the love I can, my darling..."

"Oh god, Naoto-kun...I love you so much..."

"Ditto."

Ai's entire face became as red as a tomato. 'Did I just hear...what I think I heard? Was that Shirogane-san talking about unhooking HER bra...?!!'

"What's going on, Ai?" Yumi asked, "What's happening?"

Ai fell backwards onto her ass, and shivered violently as she attempted to imagine a scene that flowed with the words she had just heard. It made her almost want to scream.

"...Ai?" Yumi asked, a bit wary this time.

"R...Rise...and Shirogane-san...they're...they're..." Ai stammered, breathing heavily as she tried to regain her composure, "They're...they're both girls!!"

Yumi was silent for a few moments. "...What?"

"It's...it's true!! We all know Rise is a girl, obviously, but...but Shirogane-san...the detective prince...is not a 'prince' at all, but a 'princess'!! Shirogane-san is a woman!! And SHE is dating Rise! And, at this very moment, they're making love! Which means..."

"...Rise is a lesbian." Yumi concluded.

Ai nodded. Then, she sighed. "W-Well...that sure puts my whole plan to learn Rise's techniques in wooing men as a total failure..."

Scooting over next to Ai, Yumi placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, and questioned, "So, you're not disgusted about Rise's sexuality?"

Ai shook her head, replying, "Not really, I guess. I mean...look at Chie-chan and Yukiko-chan! They nearly got the whole 'butch and femme' look down pat, just like Rise-chan and Shirogane-san now do, apparently! Also, have you seen that Kanji guy and his hobbies? Plus, Yosuke-kun always gives Souji-kun this lustful look every now and then! I'm surrounded by gay people, and really, I could care less..."

"...That means you're not homophobic, right?"

"No, I'm not homophobic, believe it or not...despite the glaring flaws in my personality, I'm not a total bitch..."

"Well, I guess you won't hate me for this, then..."

"Huh?!"

Without warning, Yumi smashed her lips against Ai's, and slithered one of her hands up Ai's coat, and began to fondle one of the blonde girl's plump breasts.

Much to Ai's own surprise, she found herself not trying to fight back. Instead...she actually kind of like it...

'Mmm...this is...not bad at all...I can now see why Rise decided to go for this kind of thing...'

Wrapping her arms around Yumi's neck, Ai deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue as far as she could down Yumi's throat. Yumi let out a muffled groan, and stuffed her other hand into Ai's pants, feeling around for the middle of her crotch area.

In between gasps for breath, Ai whispered, "Y-Yumi...I never...thought you actually...felt this way...about me..."

"Trust me," Yumi breathed, "I've been waiting...a long time for this...you don't even know...we've been friends for a while...and ever since we started high school...I've just...I've just wanted you so badly..."

"Well...keep at it, then...you're doing great...Yumi-chan...and you know what? I could...get used to this after all...my little bear fruit..."

Yumi smirked, and prepared to kiss Ai again, when suddenly...

"...I think I hear something out there..." said a voice; it was Naoto's.

...the curtains were drawn back, and the two girls saw Naoto Shirogane staring down back at them from behind the window, completely without clothing. Rise was sitting up in bed, her hair down and her naked body hidden underneath the bed sheets.

An awkward silence befell all four girls...but then...

"RUN FOR IT, YUMI!!"

"COME BACK HERE, YOU BITCHES!!"

"WAAH!! NAOTO-KUN, DON'T USE YOUR GUN ON THEM!!!"

--

--

"I can't believe you two were spying on us!!" Rise huffed, now dressed in a simple t-shirt and sweat pants. She was already pretty pissed that her 'special time' with Naoto had been interrupted, but after learning the fact that they were being spied on as well really ticked her off.

Sitting on her knees, and in a bowing position, Ai cried, "We're...we're really, really sorry! Please forgive us!" When she noticed Yumi wasn't bowing, she grabbed the girl by the hair and forced her head down.

Crossing her arms, Naoto, who was once again wearing her school uniform, leaned up against the wall, and stated in a slightly deeper voice than usual, "You know...I could have you two arrested for indecent conduct...really, I can..."

"No! Don't do that! It'll ruin my reputation forever!!" Ai gasped.

"I won't be able to be in drama club anymore!" Yumi whined.

Naoto shrugged, and looked off to the side. "Well...if you promise to keep this all a secret, I could probably let you two off the hook...just this once..."

"Ah! You're the best, Shirogane-san!!"

"Gracias, Shirogane-san!!"

"Still," Naoto continued, and she unsheathed her pistol, "Just HOW MUCH did you two see?"

Waving her hands frantically, Ai exclaimed, "We...we didn't see anything, due to the curtains!! We...well, I did hear some things, though..."

"Like...WHAT?"

"N-Not much...I kinda stopped listening after I heard you mentioning about unsnapping your bra...that's when I figured out that you were a woman...I'm really sorry...I just wanted to know how Rise had been able to win over such a fine specimen of manliness as yourself, but then...I found out you weren't even a guy to begin with..."

Naoto's cheeks were tinted pink. "You...thought I was a fine specimen of manliness? Really?"

Noticing the flattered look on Naoto's face, Rise decided to step in before anything regrettable happened. "Alright, look, you two can just leave, and go home, or whatever...and let's all forget this even took place, okay?"

Ai nodded, and she pulled Yumi back up to a stand. "T-Thank you so much again, Rise-chan...Shirogane-san..."

Before the two girls walked out of the house, Naoto stopped them, and asked, "Before you go, though...tell me something...why the hell were you two making out, anyway?"

Ai blushed, and Yumi blushed as well. Neither girl really knew what to say.

Sighing, Naoto pushed them out the doorway, stating, "You know what? I really don't want to know...so just go..."

And with that, Naoto shut the door on them, leaving Ai and Yumi to contemplate all that had just taken place.

"So...Shirogane-san is actually a girl..."

"Yup..."

"...And she and Rise are lesbian lovers..."

"Uh-huh..."

"And...now are we, I suppose..."

Ai nodded again, and pulled Yumi close, close enough that the tips of their noses almost touched.

"Yeah...we are now, huh?" she said before passionately kissing Yumi on the lips...

...and at that same time, Naoto was doing the same thing to Rise, as she began to undress her once again.

--

"Naoto, I love you..."

--

"Ai, I love you..."

--

"I love you too, Rise..."

--

"I love you too, Yumi..."


End file.
